Jealous Much?
by crazylame1
Summary: Since Titania died, Mustardseed decided to move into the Grimm's household with Puck in mind, and maybe, maybe just someone else... Daphne's delighted about it, but what will she do when Mustardseed starts to act strangely? And what in the world does waffles have to do with this? Read on... ON HIATUS. CHECK PROFILE FOR MORE INFO.
1. Perfectly Normal Waffles and Whispers

**AN: Hey guys, just so you know, the first two chapters in the story had the help of Leslie Ann K. The rest will be by me. This is my first fanfic, so don't hesitate to correct my mistakes or point out stuff ;) Here's the disclaimer: I don't own SG, but I _do _own the plot and Serena (she's gonna appear later) Curlscat is my awesome beta. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Perfectly Normal Waffles and Whispers**

I woke to the smell of oranges and syrup. Breakfast, I recognized. Yawning, I yanked myself off the bed with new energy. Food was always good motivation.

I ran down the stairs, already hearing Puck and Sabrina starting their usual early-morning bickering.

"Pass the pancakes," Puck commanded.

"But they're in the middle of the table," Sabrina said.

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow, "'Cause I'm pretty sure they're closer to you."

"Just get it yourself, Puck" Sabrina did her signature eye-roll and sighed.

I loved them to death, I really did, but they were so immature sometimes (well, mostly Puck).

In my haste to grab my own pancakes, I accidently tripped over Elvis, who I guessed was guarding the bottom of the stairs. That is, if you thought guarding was synonymous with sleeping. And if you did, expect a dictionary in your mailbox soon.

I almost face-planted (which would have been really painful, now that I think about it), but fortunately Red caught me just millimeters from the rug.

"Close one," I commented and continued on as if nothing had happened.

"You're welcome!" I heard Red shout from the stairs. She did that a lot now ever since she found out she could (much to the annoyance of Puck who found he liked the quiet version of Red better). I felt guilty for not saying thank you for a moment, but it quickly passed. I needed my fuel for the day, pronto.

When I arrived at the breakfast table, laden with Granny Relda's purple pancakes, orange syrup, yellow sausage links, and (I noted with disappointment) completely normal-looking waffles. I guess a girl can't have everything.

It seemed like Puck and Sabrina's arguing had stopped, at least for the moment, for which I was grateful. I ate best in peace and quiet. I finished in less than a minute, not failing to notice how Puck wolfed down his pancakes like he'd never see food again and Sabrina's disgusted expression as she watched him. They were so meant for each other!

Grabbing my backpack, I flew out of the house, yelling good-byes that no one answered. It didn't bother me too much. That's how it usually was.

Ferryport Landing High School is small. As in, I've-seen-nursing-homes-bigger small. And like any town that's trying to remain inconspicuous (are there any?), it takes its smallness seriously. Basically, that means around fifty kids in each grade, and more than half of them were Everafter children.

As I approached the school, I saw that something was going on. Something monumental. Something you wouldn't realize unless you knew about Everafters.

Everafter children were huddled in small groups, whispering. It was strange. They usually ignored one another, especially since some of their parents were (literally) mortal enemies. I made a mental note to find out why that was later. Then the bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom, interrupting my train of thought. Not that I'd had much of one in the first place. Sabrina always did say I had the attention span of a goldfish.

As I was making my way through the throng of students, my best friend Serena spotted to me and waved. I waved back, letting her know that I'd seen her.

"Daphne! Come on! I have something to tell you!" she yelled, tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"I'll meet you in homeroom!" I shouted back. Serena gave me a thumbs up, telling me she agreed. With that, the gossiping Everafters were pushed from my mind, as it became occupied with speculating what news Serena wanted to tell me.

And though I didn't know it at the time, things were going to get bad. Very, _very_ bad.

* * *

**AN: Well, that's chapter one for you! Sorry, I know it's short but I'll try to do longer chapter next time ;) R&R!**


	2. Wait WHAAAAA?

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! 5 reviews within a day...that was impressive :) Anyways, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wait...WHAAAT?**

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, if you call bumping into groups of Everafter children in the hallway every time you get out of class uneventful. I did, partly because I'd seen more exciting things before, and partly because I didn't have the patience to listen to gossip.

Serena never did get to tell me what she wanted to talk to me about, because Mrs. Peyton was already in class and was looking at us with sharp eyes. She started the daily, no-nonsense-in-class-and-don't-you-dare-interrupt-me lecture right when we got to our desks. She was one of those teachers that took no sass or back talk and actually enforced the rules. A stern, humorless woman of around forty, she was about as unsuitable for working with children as ice cream was to be mixed with ketchup. I mean, they're good separately, but together, well, no one should even think about it. I would know. I tried it once.

I started to travel to la-la-land sometime during the lecture. Serena poked me to get my attention when she noticed I had started to doze off out of habit.

"What?" I grumbled, shooting her an irritated look.

"Listen to what Mrs. Peyton is saying, Daphne!" She stage-whispered, excited. Why, I had no idea. And telling me to pay attention to the lecture that was the definition of boredom? That was even weirder! Well, it really is quite a feat to get her excited during school, and knowing her, she would normally have been in la-la-land for some time now. Dreaming about getting a hot boyfriend instead of dozing off, I mean. So I focused on what the teacher was saying.

"...and Rachel Pazel will be coming to join us next week. I hope you will all welcome them. Now, who would like to give the speech for..."

I started to drift off again after that. Rachel Pazel... Rachel Pazel... Rachel Pazel... now WHY does that name sound so familiar? My thought was interrupted by the bell for second period. Again. That bell just couldn't give me a break, could it?

So, I grabbed my books and left for English, with only one thing in my mind: _who in the world is Rachel Pazel?_

After school, Serena and I didn't have any homework to do, so she asked me if I wanted to go over to her house. Well, that's not exactly how she phrased it...but it's basically the same thing. How she said it is not actually relevant. I don't think, anyway.

_"Daphne," Serena had whispered, "You don't have to do anything, do you?" she didn't bother to wait for my answer, "'Cause if you don't, remember that one guy Mrs. Peyton talked about? The new one?"_

_"Whoa!" I'd whispered back, "All I heard was some new girl named Rachel!"_

_"You have a seriously short attention span, Daph."_

_"So I've been told," I sighed, "But really! How did I manage to miss that?" I'd thought back to what I __**had**__ heard of the speech._

_"No idea. Point is, he's coming, and apparently," Serena made a very dramatic gesture, "he's swoon-worthy!" She jumped up and down in excitement._

_"What?" I'd asked in disbelief, "No way!" Practically no one in our school was 'swoon-worthy', as Serena had put it. And when she said that, I knew it was serious._

_"Yes way!" Serena squealed. I could just see her imagining the new hottie being her boyfriend, also imagining him as a cross between Taylor Lautner and David Henrie._

That's how I started to walk towards her house with her. We got there after 20 long and ear-breaking (well, for me) minutes. Serena has something of a mouth problem. She can't close it to save her life. Not even if a dragon swore it would kill her if she said that one word out loud. And she doesn't even know they exist.

Serena fished her key out from her jeans pocket and unlocked the door. The delicious smell of cinnamon buns wafted from the kitchen made my mouth water.

"Want one?" Serena asked, seeing my expression of pure longing.

"Sure," I tried to say nonchalantly. I failed miserably. She led me into the kitchen where her mom was working and grabbed two cinnamon buns before her mother had a chance to warn her. Her face showed surprise and pain. Serena tossed the buns up and down as soon as she grabbed them.

"Ahh...hot hot hot hot hot," Serena continued chanting under her breath. Sighing, Mrs. Mason came to the rescue, holding out a plate for the seemingly scorching buns. Serena tossed the buns onto the plate with a 'thanks' and took the plate. She walked up the stairs, and opened the door on the left. I followed.

Serena placed the plate on her desk and faced me.

"Daphne, can you keep a secret?" she asked.

My first thought was that her question was ridiculous. This was me we were talking about. I had an even bigger mouth than she did (and that was saying something). But I'd been her best friend since forever. Plus, I really did want to know. I could deal until she spilled the secret on her own. It was bound to happen in a few days. I could wait that long...probably.

So I studied her face. It was as serious enough for her, which meant what she was about to tell me was something _**big**_. Well, it isn't everyday that she's this serious!

"Sure," I replied.

* * *

**AN: See ya next weekend, guys! ****Cliffy, but hey! REVIEW! :)**


	3. AN: Important message!

**AN:** This is important. This story is being transferred to _crazylame1_'s profile…why? That's because_ Leslie Ann K_, the other person writing this story, isn't interested anymore so I'm gonna continue it. Don't worry, there won't be any plot or character changes. Just a different person writing it. Anyways, if you want to continue reading this story, it'll be under the name _crazylame1_ instead of _leslieandcrazylame1_.

Thanks guys, and I hope you'll keep on reading this story! (Hopefully I won't disappoint you :D)

**-crazylame1**


	4. Crazy Talk and Dress Mission

**AN: Sorry for the LONG wait guys! I have been really busy...but that's no excuse for not updating for 2 whole weeks. There was also the mess of transferring this story to this account and- I'm pretty sure you don't wanna know the details :D Um...I also skipped beta-ing so I could upload faster, so there might be some mistakes in this chapter. Be warned ;)**

**Thanks guys for the reviews! 5 reviews for the first chapter…that was awesome :) I hope you guys will continue to review!**

**Also, just so you know, Red is also friends with Serena, and she goes to the same grade as Daphne. Anyways, here it is, chapter 3 :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Crazy Talk and Dress Codes**

* * *

_"Daphne, can you keep a secret?" she asked._

_My first thought was that her question was ridiculous. This was me we were talking about. I had an even bigger mouth than she did (and that was saying something). But I'd been her best friend since forever. Plus, I really did want to know. I could deal until she spilled the secret on her own. It was bound to happen in a few days. I could wait that long...probably._

_So I studied her face. It was as serious enough for her, which meant what she was about to tell me was a huge thing._

_"Sure," I replied._

* * *

"I think I'm going crazy, Daph." Serena slowly began.

That was pretty weird, considering the fact that she was definitely not one of those people who think they're going bananas. Then again, this was Ferryport Landing, the home of Everafters. So I wouldn't be that surprised if she saw a cat in black riding boots and a red-feathered hat running around yelling "_**Take cover, people! TAKE COVER!**__"_.

"Yesterday," Serena continued when she saw I wasn't going to say anything, "I saw a blond, _**flying **_boy holding a girl who looks like _Sabrina_. And perhaps the boy is _Puck_? I mean, seriously. One minute I was walking through the park and the next, BAM. Two blond people whom I think I know are flying through the air. And I gotta say, that boy has pink wings and is wearing a green—" By now she was babbling away as if her life depended on it.

"Serena." I said, cutting her off.

"-hoodie JUST like the one Puck wears and—" She continued right on.

"_**Serena.**_" I raised my voice. Still, that did nothing to stop her rant.

"-the girl was yelling at him just like the way Sabrina yells at Puck when they're at school—"

"SERENA ASHLEY MASON!" I shouted, loud enough that probably the whole neighborhood heard.

Finally, she stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared at me.

I sighed, "Serena, you aren't going crazy."

"Are you sa—"

"Serena." I looked at her in the eye. "Would you please be quiet and let me explain?" I paused for that to sink in. She looked as if she wanted to say more, but then closed her mouth and gave me a tiny nod of confirmation.

"You are_** not**_ going bananas, got it? It's just..." I gave her the brief explanation of why there are magical things and events (not that she could see them) in this small town. I also told her about my family and how I was a fairy-tale detective along with the rest of my family. "…so that's why you saw Puck and Sabrina flying around."

By the time I was done, her hazel eyes were wide open, filled with awe and uncertainty. She's probably thinking that I might be the one who needs to go to a mental hospital instead of her. Then again, what would you expect? Her best friend was just telling her that fairy-tale creatures were alive and walking in the same town she lived in.

I glanced at Serena, thinking that she would have her phone out, dialing Red's number to ask if I was on medication or something similar.

Instead, she responded by saying very calmly, "I believe you."

I stared at her. She gazed back, unflinchingly. I couldn't believe she wasn't dragging me to the hospital by now.

"Y-you believe me?" I asked, surprise coloring my tone.

"Yes," she replied "but why didn't you tell me before? I'm your best friend, remember? You could trust me, you know." Hurt flashed through her eyes, but left as quickly as it came, leaving me wondering whether I had imagined it.

I sighed, not wanting to talk about this right now. "Let's talk about this some other time" I said hastily.

She shrugged indifferently. "What do you want to talk about?"

I remembered the conversation we had after-school. Something about the new students and a hot boy I think…

"So…you know about the new students? There's a new girl and boy coming next week right?" I said cautiously.

Her mood picked up instantly."Yep! There was a lot of gossip the whole day about the two of them. I heard Peter saying that the new students were a…"

I spaced out after that, knowing full well that Serena would go on for quite a while. I walked over to her bed and sat there, leaning against her fluffy pillow. I focused my thoughts on the upcoming Halloween dance. I found a cute black dress with sequins that would fit Sabrina perfectly. If I could only get Sabrina to wear it to the dance…that would be perfect. I smiled to myself. It would leave Puck drooling after her the whole night.

I was vaguely aware of Serena saying something about a new couple in the background, but I was too focused on my plan of getting Sabrina to take the dress. Hmm…I should think of a name for this little "mission". Mission Cute Dress? Nah. Halloween Dress Code? Maybe.

By the time I was walking home, I had a perfect plan hatched. Along with a name of course. Dress Mission: Sabrina, here I come!

* * *

**AN: There you go, hope you liked it! Did you notice the clues I left you? Good for you if you did ;) But I'm not gonna spoil it for you. Here's a few hints: it's going to leave Daphne really jealous. Also, Mustardseed is coming in the next chapter! YAY :D**

**Anayways, don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. Who's There?

**AN: I'm so so so so so so sorry! I'm officially the worst updater. Ever. It has been eleven days, entirely unfair to you guys. No wonder I haven't got many follows. But never mind that, I made a long chapter to make up. Hope it's good enough, since it's kinda rushed.**

**Anyways, school is coming up. I still haven't finished all my homework D=. Bummers. That means less and less time on computer, since school is coming up in like seven days. Hopefully I'll still get to update two or three times a month. But no promises, sorry.**

**Anyhow, on with the story! Hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

**Who's There?**

As I neared my house, I found it unusually quiet. The lights were turned off, and the usual bickering of Puck and Sabrina was missing. The only other time the house was left like this was when Elvis ate all the sausages that we prepared for a camel soup and hot dog night. You should know what happened after that. But even then the house had some foul-smelling gas lurking around.

I took my batch of numerous keys out and tip-toed towards the door. I was paranoid something was going to swoop down and scare the bejizzles out of me. I approached the door as silently as I could, and began the slow process of unlocking all the locks.

I opened the door slightly and my eyes swept across the room, looking for something that's out of place. The glow of the moon tonight lit things up partially and made sinister shadows that sent shivers down my spine. Everything was left as it was in the morning, with the exception of a plate of green cookies on the table.

Along with a note placed next to it. _Maybe they went out for dinner, _I thought. Assuming that no one had a rampage in the house and that I was safe from any attackers, I slipped inside the house and swiftly closed the door behind me.

The smell of the green cookies tempted me to come closer. I flicked on the light and went to sit at the dining table. The note was written by Sabrina. It said,

_**Daphne,**_

_**The reason that no one's home is because Snow and Charming had a little problem that needed us. Don't worry, hopefully, we'll all be back by 2 o'clock in the morning. Also, you should expect a guest tonight. You'll know who he is :)**_

_**Sabrina**_

_**P.S. Granny made some sort of herb dinner. It's in the fridge.**_

_**P.P.S. Leave some cookies for the guest. He'll be hungry.**_

Someone's coming for a visit. Yet Sabrina didn't tell me who it is. Something about the smiley face Sabrina put made me uneasy. I ignored the bad feeling I had and started munching on a cookie. After a few minutes, I finished three-quarters of the cookies. I decided to start on the cute dress mission since I had nothing else I could do.

I hopped cheerfully into the bedroom Red and I share, dug around the bottom of my closet and pulled out the silky dress. I grinned to myself, thinking of the couples' expressions when I complete the little prank.

With the beautiful dress and a huge trash bag in my arms, I walked towards Sabrina's bedroom and cautiously opened the door, wary of any pranks Puck might've set for Sabrina. I was met with a normal looking bedroom, with a few books lying around and Puck's hoodie carelessly thrown on the bed. A grin slowly crept its way up my face. _They were just such a perfect couple!, _some part of me automatically squealed. Even though I was fourteen, I was still obsessed with Puckabrina.

I shook my head, pushing the excited thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand. I carefully laid the soft fabric of the dress on Sabrina's bed and moved towards her plain closet with the bag. I threw the doors wide open and began stuffing the bag with all her clothing.

By the time I was done, the massive bag still had a decent amount of space left. An evil thought made its way to my head. I chuckled softly. Sabrina would kill me, but it was well worth it. Or she could be enjoying herself way too much kissing Puck that she would forget I was the one setting this up. Either way, this thought was way too good to be ignored.

I half dragged the bag towards the bathroom and left it by the door. I switched the light on, illuminating her bathroom with a warm, yellowish glow. I walked in and grabbed everything, leaving only the toothbrush and toothpaste out. She wouldn't need anything else. I dumped all the toiletries into the black sac and made my way towards her make-up table.

The thought of Sabrina's expression made me giggle. I was enjoying this way too much. I sat down on the cushioned chair stationed at her make-up table and started digging through her jewelry. My sister didn't own much, but all of them were well-chosen.

I placed a silver-chained necklace on the dresser, along with matching earrings and bracelets. The necklace had an intricate design and a warm glow to it. A gleaming sapphire sat in the middle, waiting to compliment Sabrina's eyes. It blended in with the dress well, and it was also a good match for my sisters' eyes.

I placed the other jewelry in a Ziploc bag and placed it carefully in my sac. The room was now successfully barren of Sabrina's clothing, jewelry, and toiletry. My goal was done here; all except for the exotic perfumes and shampoos I had specifically saved for an occasion like this, which were laying peacefully in the back of my drawer.

I had to drag the bag towards my room since it was fully loaded, but luckily my room is only a few steps away. I kicked the door open and plopped the bag down at the foot of my bed. I wasted no time in getting the liquids, and I walked towards Sabrina's room with once the perfumes and gels were safely tucked away in the crook of my arm.

I switched the lights of her bathroom on again and placed the bottles in a placed where Sabrina would see it. Another goofy grin was plastered on my face, this time from the relief and giddiness that I had finished my little treat for Sabrina.

The rumble of a car coming near the house interrupted my enthusiastic thoughts. Was it two in the morning already? Maybe they finished quicker than expected. I checked my watch. It was only 9:50. Only an hour had passed since I got home. Who could it possibly be? I wondered.

I skipped down the stairs, anticipating a knock.

_Knock knock knock. _See?

I skipped towards the front door and opened it, thinking maybe one of Sabrina's wanted to swing by. They often did. But when I swung the door open, it was the last person on Earth I would've suspected.

Guess who it was? Yep, you got it.

_Mustardseed._

* * *

**AN: Yay! Mustardseed's here =D Don't worry, you'll get a lot more from him in the next chapter. I promise. Any suggestions to what they might do are all welcome. R&R, people!**


	6. Greetings?

**AN: I haven't updated in such a long time, and I'm so so so sorry! I just got back from an extended school field trip. That's the reason I haven't updated last week. But oh god it has been such a long time D=. It has been a month (well…33 days) since my last update *guilty look***

**Things have been hectic for me since the start of Middle School. Here's what my schedule was like so far. (I'm pretty sure you want to just skip to the part where the story continues. I understand…but this in kind of important. In a way) **

_**Monday, I have String Ensemble after-school till six (I play the violin)**_

_**Tuesday, I have Cross-Country till five; Violin lesson till 6 after that.**_

_**Wednesday, I have Yearbook Club till six.**_

_**Thursday, I have Cross-Country till five.**_

_**Friday, I have nothing. *Cheers***_

_**Saturday, Piano lesson and Chinese lesson taking up my whole morning and half the after-noon.**_

_**Sunday, I have Horse-Riding lesson from 10:15-11:15.**_

**That's not even all…I still have homework and instrument practices taking up my time. So…I hope you get why I hadn't updated for such a long time. Another thing was that I couldn't login to fan fiction *glares at the screen***

**And again, I would write a million apologies but that would take up too much space. The absolute best I could do would be one chapter per week, but sometimes I can't even do that. You guys are welcome to spam me with PMs if I took to long or you think I died...I would really be happy if you did that :3 I can't promise that all updates will be on schedule, but I can promise you at least 3 new chapters each month. I hope that's good enough =)**

**Anyhow, continuing with other things.**

**Shout out to Lara D for reviewing all my chapters! Thank you, it means a lot to me!**

* * *

**Reviews (sorry I didn't do them before):**

Chapter 5-

**Lara D: Daphne knows since she was so obsessed that she got a pairing name for them. Thank you so much! I know, I also hate cliffies. But I just HAD to put it there. You get what I mean? I was just the perfect cliffy. Thanks again and here's your update! (Even though it took such a long time…)**

** 103: Um…thanks for the idea, but I have another Mustardseed in my imagination. I'm sorry, but I just can't make him that. But I hope you still enjoy this story, even if MS isn't the way you want.**

**Ilovebubbles4ver: Thank you! And yes, he's finally here (^3^)**

**Sierra: Thanks =)**

**PenguinLoverGurl: She is, isn't she? :D**

**Cookies 4 You and Me- XD Thank you, even though I've confirmed that I'm a horrible updater.**

Chapter 4-

**Lara D: XD would be fun to see Daphne's reaction, but sadly, this story isn't about Serena. Thanks for the tip, I'll keep that in mind =)**

**iizninja: XD Thank you. I hope you like him **

**Ilovebubbles4ever: Thanks**

Chapter 2-

**Lara D: You'll see soon enough (though you'll probably hate her) Thanks, but I don't really do long chapters. They're just about 1000 or so words. Sorry about that.**

**Iizninja: Thank you so much! Your review just made my day ^^**

Chapter 1-

**Lara D: Mustardseed will have a flashback about her. Don't worry. It'll just be in later chapters. I know what you mean =) Yep. Curlscat can really find anything. Thanks, it's good to know.**

**LiveLaughLoveReadForever: Thank you!**

**Iizninja: Thanks =)**

**Well, that was long. Oh god, I just realized how many times I said thanks. But that's a good thing…right? **

**I hate to disappoint you again, but this is only going to be a filler chapter, not a full one. I just don't have enough time to write a full one! Sorry D= But please enjoy.**

* * *

**Greetings…?**

_I skipped towards the front door and opened it, thinking maybe one of Sabrina's wanted to swing by. They often did. But when I swung the door open, it was the last person on Earth I would've suspected._

_Guess who it was? Yep, you got it._

_Mustardseed._

I looked at the person- no wait, _fairy_ in front of me. He still had the same lively turquoise-green eyes and the messy blond hair streaked with different tones of gold. He still stood a few inches taller than me. The only difference was that he looked more tired than ever. And much as the same before, he's still utterly hot.

We stood by the doorway, simply looking at each other. I was so focused on memorizing his face that I almost didn't notice him smirk.

"So we meet again, Daphne." Mustardseed said as a greeting. I still hadn't managed to recover a hundred percent from my surprise. The fairy noticed me staring at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to invite me in, or am I going to have to invite myself?"

Sabrina's note flashed inside my head. "_**Also, you should expect a guest tonight. You'll know who he is :)" **_

A guest. And that 'guest' was Mustardseed. Yet my older sister didn't give me a warning.

She's gonna have one hell to pay when she gets back_. _Never mind the dress-up plan. I need something worse. Maybe I should ask Puck for help…

I was snapped out of my reverie by Mustardseed's hand waving in front of my face. I blinked, trying to focus on something.

"Stop it, Mustardseed!" I exclaimed, getting dizzy. I grabbed his hand and pulled it down.

"How was your daydream?" He asked pleasantly, trying to suppress a smile. Amusement was clear in his eyes.

I scowled. "It was not a daydream. I was simply thinking." I retorted stubbornly.

"Whatever you say, Daphne. Whatever you say." Mustardseed replied, still trying to suppress a smile. I only glared at him.

"So, let me repeat my question. Are you going to let me in, or am I gonna have to invite myself?" He looked at me in the eyes.

All along I hadn't remembered my manners enough to let him in. I chastised myself and quickly said, "Of course. Sorry. Come on in"

I walked aside and closed the door softly behind him. I turned around to face him, and noticed him staring at me with an expression that I didn't recognize.

"Where can I put my suitcase?" Mustardseed asked. It wasn't until then that I noticed the medium-sized black suitcase sitting next to him.

I stared wide-eyed at it. Sabrina did _not _mention that our 'guest' was staying here for a while. Truth be told, now that for a fact Mustardseed was surely staying here for a few days (why else would he be carrying a suitcase?) I was bursting to ask him how long he was staying here and why he was even here.

That would be kind of rude though. He might think- why am I obsessing over what _Mustardseed _was going to think of me? Oh my fudging god. I sound like Serena now. I shook my head free of these horralistic thoughts.

* * *

**AN: I hope this chapter was not a disappointment for MS fans =) Though this is probably my worst chapter yet. I didn't go through it at all, so forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes. If there's anything horribly written that you found, please tell me in your review. Thanks guys! R&R!**


	7. AN 2: Hiatus

**AN: **Okay, I know you all hate non-chapter uploads, but hear me out. I'm going to put this story on hiatus since things have been hectic with school and activities, thus why I haven't uploaded another chapter in such a long time. The hiatus will last until I have my Winter Break, which will start on December 21st. Even then I can't promise you I will bring you another chapter, but I can say that I will finish writing one in time for Christmas. That I can promise you :)

I also want you to know that I really appreciate all the reviews I have received, whether they're only one word or a full critic. Even if I haven't replied to all of you, just know that I smile while reading all your reviews. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, faved, or followed this story! Thank you so much for sticking with me, even though it's affirmed that I'm a bad updater.

**Shoutout to Twix-Lover8 **I know I promised you I would update soon, but I didn't, so I need to make it up to you. Would you rather a super-long chapter (around 4000-6000 words) or a one-shot of whatever and whoever you want (as long as I know the book/movie/cartoon)?

Love you all,

crazylame1


End file.
